


Dept Repaid Part 2 - Ghetto Queen Shawntel

by MamaRaikou



Series: Debt Repaid [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Progression, Drag Queen TFTG, FtM Transformation, Identity Death, Mental Corruption, Pseudo-Incest, Racial Changes, TFTG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26435266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaRaikou/pseuds/MamaRaikou
Summary: Hello all! ANOTHER comm, wow so soon! This time, however, things are gonna get a bit dark and a bit more questionable than usual since there will be underaged themes/characters in this. I'm not gonna limit myself with this stuff. That said! A mother and daughter are targeted by the Yakuza after their husband/father foolishly failed to pay back the loans that he took out, forcing his debt even higher. So how, the two are to pay back that money... in some very naughty and homo-tastic ways.
Series: Debt Repaid [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921528
Kudos: 2





	Dept Repaid Part 2 - Ghetto Queen Shawntel

**Author's Note:**

> Contents: FtM TFTG, Trashy Drag Queen TF, Racial/Ethnicity Changes, Age Progression / "Life Theft", mental corruption, Identity Death, Pseudo-incest, soft Loli content, and "Ebonics" aka ghetto speech tones.
> 
> WARNING: This story includes content with underaged characters, as well as words such as "Faggot" and various versions of said word, as requested by the client. Read at your own discretion.
> 
> That said, I hope you all enjoy!

Matsumoto Miyu sat there, on her knees, shivering, her face so pale, you'd think she had been dead for a year. The incredibly, horribly, loudly gay and perverse imagery before her, her mind could not process. It was like a nightmare, really, but one she was simply too enthralled by to wake up from, like watching a multi-car pileup or a twenty-car passenger train derail. Her mother, Matsumoto Hana, had been turned into the sluttiest, gayest, most disgustingly lurid gyaru trap cocksleeve one could ever lay eyes on, and she was being ass-plowed by a legitimate Oni "woman" - with two cocks! - both of whom had sprayed their respectively loads all over the young girl trembling on the floor. And now she had a gun pointed right at her face... this... was it... wasn't it...? Was this because of Papa...? Papa... why...

"Say 'Mochi', kiddo.~"

Miyu closed her eyes, she tried to scream, but found herself so tense, she physically wasn't able... Papa... Mama...

~ ~ ~

The sounds of loud, lewd moaning and wet slaps echoed in the girl's ears. It was muffled at first, but soon became clearer as she regained consciousness. Miyu had passed out, for how long however she didn't know. As she came to, her vision cleared and gave way to a similar sight to the nightmare she thought she was having; A gyaru slut with the biggest butt she'd ever seen being fucked, roughly... except this time it was by two adult men, each one with their penis lodged in the front and back hole; mouth and butt. Miyu cringed a little as she woke up to such a sight, groaning audibly as she soon realized she was being held in place by something strong, and was sitting on someone's lap. Whose? She couldn't turn her head, it was if her mind was drawn to the image before her above all else. Two men, _fucking_ this _gay little slut_ in a way that her mind processed as a _spitroast._

Wait, how _did_ she know that-?

"Finally awake, huh? Enjoy your nap? Nice and calm now?"

Miyu could feel the voice in her ear, the deep, husky, commanding voice of someone very large and strong. The shock of which drew her attention away from the very gay scene in front of her, turning around and being met with two very large, strangely perky breasts on such a wide, masculine, and muscular chest, stuffed inside a revealing off-shoulder kimono of some kind. As she looked up, she was met with the devilish face and grin of the demonic beast lady from her home... which she just realized she was no longer in. It was some sort of dim lit room, furnished with furniture that would _make all kinds of sex positions comfortable_. N-No, that's... Miyu shook her head, pigtails flopping around as she had her chin taken by two, thick fingers.

"Good afternoon, Miyu-chan. You passing out while you have guests over is rather rude, you know? I certainly hope you don't pass out again before I get to enjoy _your_ debut."

_"I... w-who... what is this...? What did you do to Mama!?"_

"Hmph, just as mouthy as your mother was... oh well, that'll be sorted out soon. If you want to know, you'll find out soon, since you'll be joining 'her'... if you can call a faggot like that a 'her'. Look at the way his clitdick dribbles and shoots in pure submission to superior cocks... Pitiful, isn't it? Not a her, hot even a real man, though. Just a loud-mouthed pissy bitchboy who only shuts up with a cock the size of his arm is shoved between those cockpillows on his face... Or the fat clappers that are those asscheeks. Though the latter would turn his bitching into moaning, but eh. Same thing to me, really."

Miyu honestly couldn't even respond to that. If anything, her attention was drawn right back to said "bitchboy" getting absolutely railed stupid. Between the sounds he was making around that _fat manly cock_ and the awfully loud _ass-clapping thunder of his fat cock-hungry asspussy,_ there was no way that was her mother... w-where were these _wonderfully_ nasty words coming from...? It was like someone else was thinking for her... Nngh... it gave her a headache... and it... made... the place between her legs tingle...

"Mhmm, just look at that... you don't have a mother anymore, and why do you need one? You're too old for a hag like that, aren't you? Pretty sure little Didi there would agree with me, too. But a stupid fagboy like that needs a nice, horny daddy, doesn't he? Some 'male' bonding would do him some good, I think... don't you? Someone to look up to, who can take a fat dick as well as he can... Or maybe someone to give him one when he's off the clock... what do you think?"

Miyu felt like she was going to vomit. All of this, the smells and sights of _blissfully gay sex_ and this demon beast that had such a grip on her arms... it was too much... it made her stomach churn... but it also made her _naughty little snatch dribble and eager_... N-No! Stop it! She wasn't about to _fuck dat l'il fagslut's boypussy like a train piston_ , she didn't even have the _fat, stanky blackman dick_ she kept seeing as she looked down and _pumped dat sissy bitch's butt full wit' a cock thicker dan his arm!_ Nnnghh, her head hurt so much, but her _greedy little hole felt so empty and needy!_

"That's right, writhe for me... Tell you what, since you're too weak to run away, I'll let you down if you be a good bitch and show that sissy over there how to really take a fat rod. How's that sound?"

_"I... uunnh..."_

Miyu looked down to see she wasn't sitting on the thigh she thought she was... it was a penis. A long, thick, _drippin', musky, fat demon dick all ready fo' dat fake-ass booty t' swallow up!_ Her mind was assailed with images of looking back at her _huge, fat, black-girl booty bouncin' an' twerkin' on dis demon daddy dick_ , making her mewl and paw at her small, non-existent bust. Miyu shouldn't even know these words, much less think these things, she just barely turned fourteen _fo' fuck's sake!_ Yet it was all she could think about... All she wanted...

The huge demon woman, Ohga, let the little girl down off her lap, only for the kid to look behind her at that huge thing she was sitting on previously... and then looked down at her ass... it felt wrong... so small and pathetic... _ain't no way she could swallow up dat fat dick with a flat-ass washboard like dis_... But that wasn't gonna stop her from trying. Unlike her mother before her, Miyu's changes started at her clothes. As if to brand her the slut she was to become, her simple t-shirt lost its sleeves as they detached and became the fluff-lined sleeves of a white and pink no-front "jacket" that hid nothing, the shirt itself melting down, the cotton turning into a cheap leopard-print string-kini top, like her "mother's". Meanwhile her skirt, simple and pleated, reconfigured and melted into a pair of overly tight and forme-fitted leggings made of a silky smooth yet cheap as fuck polyester, black as night, crawling down her slim little legs until they stopped just half-way down the calves. Her panties, a simple and cute childish design, corrupted into a high-string thong that let the strings sit high on her waist and exposed them on all sides, while her simple sneakers reshaped and converted into a pair of slutty platformed stripper heels that exposed her toes. A pair of clinky silver bangles appeared on both her wrists, and large hoop earrings, not unlike Didi's, appeared in her ears as well, along with a couple studs and bars in her upper lobes. 

Miyu moaned in slutty bliss as the thrill of such a confirmation of her true, budding nature became apparent, Ohga grinning with demonic delight. However, the changes only picked up from there as they sensed Miyu's weak will giving in.

The first that changed was Miyu's ethnicity, like her "mother's" had before her. Sure, "Hana" had retained half her Japanese blood, but Miyu? Miyu lost it all. Her pale skin gave way to a much darker, deep chocolate tone that spread out from her cute little ass, spreading down her legs, up her chest and neck, claiming the shape of her eyes as they became more shaped like that of a proper black kid, her nose broadening just enough to erase whatever Asian blood she had from her being. Memories of simple Asian life faded from her mind as far too many years of growing in the stereotypical ghetto towns of America filled her poor little mind, aging her mentally in such a way that she was literally losing years of her life to the corruptive magics that now claimed every fiber of her being. Eyes rolling back, Miyu felt her final female orgasm squirt into her cheap thong and drench her leggings as her hair lost its smooth, straight and silky nature, giving way to a slightly rougher style half way between a bouffant and an afro of curly black hair... and yet something was off about it. The way it shined in the albeit dim light made it so obviously fake, a wig, one that made her stand out so much it made Ohga snort in horrid amusement.

Miyu's lips curled into a wicked little smile as they fattened up and became a pair of sausage-thick, collagen-enhanced cockpillows, and thick makeup started to swathe over her face, layer after layer of foundation and concealer hiding the aging that was taking place underneath, wrinkles and crows' feet forming at the corners of her eyes, while her cheekbones became far too prominent with both the makeup and natural shape of her face... a face that now looked more at home on some middle aged black drag queen than a little Asian teenager. 

_"Nnngh, fuuuck, da fuck's happenin' t' me...?"_

"You're becoming better, slut. Hurry up and finish so you can get your reward and pay off your debt, unless you'd rather I take a real gun to your face."

A pang of fear ran down "Miyu's" body as she obeyed. Her masculine face ran hot as her exaggerated drawn-on brows had their shocked and horny expression become what Miyu felt as her whole body tingled and heated up, starting at her legs.

Her feet thickened, heels doing the same to fit them better as years of walking in the sluttiest heels filled her muscle memory, calves thickening and gaining mass that made them less feminine by the second, but more so, less youthful. Her thighs, too, thickened, but not in a shapely way; rather they thickened but remained boyishly narrow, as did the barreling of her hips. Yet, as if to offset the lack of natural curves, Miyu's ass and hips were rapidly augmented with rubbery silicone pads that gave her tightly-clad ghetto booty some proper jiggle and quake, the weight piling on forcing a whorish moan from the little slut's mouth as she unconsciously started twerking. She had some top grade adhesive on those fake-ass pads at least, making sure she could get ass-fucked by the fattest cocks around and keep those fake curves locked in place for hours, days even! Before long, that booty was so topped with silicone and rubber, there was no way in hell they would look natural, but that's what got the bitch paid, after all. In Japan, such exotic tastes fetch a very high price for being so niche, and a gay as fuck, American-born, ghetto drag queen was pretty fuckin' niche. Ohga cooed in horny delight as she stroked one of her cocks, sensation mirrored in the other as she grew harder than an iron girder.

The sheer weight of that ass padding had Miyu shake and quake all her want to resist clean out of her, some minour part of her past self crying out for help as it was pretty much pushed down into her dipping loins, where she was drowned out by the flooding girlcum that was gushing forth from the soon to invert cooter. However, her body still needed some adjustments before that, a few years worth of drinking showing in her slight muffin top that pushed past the hem of her leggings, her waist barreling out along with her chest as her little loli tits started to cover themselves with a thick, industrial grade adhesive before a layer of silicone pushed out with enough force to shove her skimp top up some. Fatter and heavier those fake tits grew until those fat fake nipples were strained with how tight her little microkini top had become, the top not even able to cover said nipples with how small it was. Miyu moaned, loudly, as the weight on her chest forced her back to thicken and gain muscle, while her shoulders broadened to such widths it was certainly not suitable for a fourteen year old Asian girl, and indeed, with the added masses, she had gained height with her age, shooting from a petite five-foot-nothing, to a much more adult and much less Japanese six-foot-one, and with those slutty eight-inch heels she wore? Well, she'd be towering over the demographic she was to appeal to living here, but that just added to the sexiness of how fucking gay and submissive this homo whore was.

With fake tits the size of melons, a padded ass that put her on pair with actually respected American bimbo actresses, and a body clearly that of a middle-aged gay black man, "Miyu" was practically dead as her previous life was draining, fast, as were the years she could have lived. Her body had aged so much, easily three decades, and a tiny part of her cried madly at what _she_ could have had. Instead those years were filled in with memories _he_ made; memories of whoring out many a street, fucking so many hot studs and getting _his_ cock sucked by a couple of the bitches he worked with, only to one day fuck the wrong bitch and get himself a babymama that fuckin' bailed on him! What a weird reversal! "Miyu" was dying inside, while the identity of this black street whorequeen came further and further to light, a name forming somewhere in that fuck-drunk mind of his.

Suddenly, the fagqueen got picked up and pulled back by the huge beast behind her, the "beast" that prodded his ass jogging his mind back to the present. The fat, log-sized cock was slowly being pushed between those fat faggot cheeks, and as it went further and further, Miyu's final feminine traces would soon shift and seal, her cleft being replaced with a dangling hefty sac, her clit throbbing and pulsing as it extended into an actual, proper cock unlike the sissy slut before her, soon reaching a respectable size of an eight-inch cock... except it was fuckin' useless! Especially in the face of clients or that big demon daddy knockin' at her fuckhole!

"Miyu" approached proper "death" as the name the black queen had been lingering on finally began to shine through: Shawntel. _His_ name was Shakin' Shawntel, the fat-assed fagqueen that fucked, sucked, and submitted to all kinds'a gross geezers and prepube prettyboys! 

_"OoooooO **OOHHHH~!** F-FUCK, YA'LL FU **CKIN' STRETCHIN' MY CUNT! C-C'MAWN, FUCK DIS BLACK BITCH, RAPE'IM, FUCK'IM, AH DON' CARE NO MO', JUS' FUCKIN' FUCK ME~!"**_

Ohga let out a booming cackle, Shawntel's voice finally cracking and breaking in as that new adam's apple was put to use, his Oni daddy finally managing to shove her whole cock inside that tight asshole. And yet, tight it wouldn't remain. Sure, Shawntel squeezed and wrung out that dick, but fuckmeat that fuckin' huge? No way in hell would any normal human's ass remain tight and usable after being plugged with that! The bitch's howls got the attention of the sissy gyaru and his two stud owners, to which the former giggled and hooted for his "Daddy" to "Ride dat stallion like he means it". 

Hearing that voice, the voice of who used to be "her" own mother... it was too much. Shawntel took full hold as the cum that had built for too long and the orgasm that forced it out was finally let free. "Miyu" died right then and there, the last of her memories, identity, everything, forced out through the assgasm Shawntel let loose, unloading a fat nut all over the floor below him as the huge Oni woman filled that faggot's hole proper, claiming ownership over him and by extension his gay ass gyaru "son". Shawntel started rocking back and forth, half-twerking and half-self fucking on that meaty pole, and while Ohga enjoyed it, she wanted more.

"Didi, get over here and hop on my other cock. Face 'Daddy' here, and show me how much you two love your new lives.~"

Didi mewled in eager bliss as his sissy clit twitched and leaked a little load in anticipation about taking Ohga's cock again. Happily, the little slut crawled over and climbed up into Ohga's lap before finding his place slowly sliding down the demon's second fat cock. Ohga bit her plump lip in delight, the sensation of two sluts on each of her cocks was something she hadn't felt in so long! Almost immediately, Didi grabbed hold of Shawntel and pulled him into a slutty, incestuous little gay makeout, their fat, fake lips slobbering all up on each other in the sloppiest display of "Daddy" and "Daddy's l'il slut" bonding in history. Ohga sneered, malicious thrill and victorious pride in the latest of street whores added to her ever growing collection of debt sluts... She wasn't going to lie, she may find this gay shit growing on her some... 

As the two made out on her cocks, she grabbed their asses and told them to get to work fucking themselves, and indeed, the two sluts needed no further order to do so. The two of them were already jizzing their stupid little brains out, their horny bitch button prostates so overstimulated, there was no way they could hold in their orgasms. Kissing, cumming, assfucked by a monstrous beast of a Yakuza Oni, it was clear these two were no longer the simple mother and daughter they used to be, but the gayest, sluttiest, most flaming of homo fags who would hop on any dick without a second thought... provided of course they were pleasantly compensated. Ohga figured she'd have to temper their cocklust a little if she was to actually gain the money she was owed by these two whores... For now, though, she enjoyed her new toys and broke them in juuust fine...~

~ ~ ~

**"YA'LL'S A L'IL BITCH, YA KNOW DAT!? DIS IS YO FAULT, YA FUCKIN' SISSY CUNT, SO TAKE IT LIKE A MAN!"**

PLAP, CLAP, SMACK! 

Unlike the thwapping from before he ran off, Katsu was instead having his ass fucked, hard, by some black drag queen pulled right off the streets of some ghetto area in an American city! And yet, the man in the suit said this... was... his daughter...? N-No, it couldn't be...

_"Mmnh, Like, Ohemgee, he's such a fuckin' baby~! KYAHAHAAA~! Can't fuckin' believe dis bitch was married! What hag would eeeeever want him!? PFFFT~! Mmnh, fuck d'oh... you fuckin' 'im real good, Daddy~! Ah'm gettin' all squishy, can Ah take'is mouf~?"_

And the trashy gyaru kid... easily not close to eighteen yet, and yet his mouth was just so foul... The man said... his wife and daughter waited in this room... so... if the drag queen was his daughter... was... n-no... it wasn't possible...!

**"Mmnh, hol'up babeh, Daddy's gon' bust'a fat nut first, den ya'll kin 'ave 'im!"**

The red room door's swung open heavily as a familiar hulk of a ladybeast returned to find her prior quarry ass-fucked by the slutty queen DILF. Said Queen and his little gyaru son eagerly greeted her back.

"Now now, you two, no need to fight over who gets to enjoy him, that's no fun... I have a better idea. Shawntel, once you 'bust your fat nut', hop on my cock. You too, Didi. I think we can make you three a happy little family again... I got a new client who wants a special little something, and, well, I've always had a soft spot for little lolita girls... How do you two feel about this sissy bitch here all dressed up like a pretty pink princess?"

 **"AW FUCK, YOU FO' REAL!?"** Shawntel was so overjoyed he shot his thick load right up into Katsu's asshole, eyes rolling back as he held his former self's father tightly. Didi hooted while Katsu groaned in confused pleasure and sadness. This couldn't be real... it couldn't be... Ohga stood before the trio, twirling a familiar fire arm before aiming it right at Katsu's head.

"Indeed I am. I think the three of you can pay off your debts quicker if we make this a family business... So, care to send him off, boys~?"

Together, the two fagsluts stood in front Katsu, who was helpless and limp beneath them, sobbing... and they both shouted, in unuison;

_**"SAY MOCHI, PAPA~!"** _

~ ~ E N D ~ ~


End file.
